<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster High y Ever After High: la película. by Cattie454</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674816">Monster High y Ever After High: la película.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattie454/pseuds/Cattie454'>Cattie454</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High, Monster High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattie454/pseuds/Cattie454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie, Clawdeen y Draculaura, tienen que hacer un proyecto sobre un lugar turístico para que la clase vaya a vacacionar en el próximo fin de semana largo, en su equipo está Gigi, hija del genio de la lámpara, ella les pide que las envíen al lugar más fantástico en el mundo. Gigi aparece a las chicas junto con ella en el mundo de Ever After High, se disfrazan para no ser descubiertas, se reencuentran con Cupido, Gigi tiene recuerdos de su pasado, después de la visita, por un acontecimiento que afectará a Ever After involucrará a los de Monster, los alumnos de estas dos escuelas deberán unir fuerzas para vencer al mal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monster High y Ever After High: la película.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Introducción.</p><hr/><p>La lámpara que era de Gigi ahora le pertenece a su hermana genio sombra Whisp Grant, que fue reformada para ser la nueva genio para replanzar a su hermana para que ella tuviera una nueva amiga y hiciera su deber como genio. Al caer al lago, se fue por los tubos hasta llegar al desagüe, y de ahí salió al mar. </p><p>Estuvo por ahí en el mar, llegó a un río, al llegar a los rápidos adentro de la lámpara, Whisp se estuvo moviendo mientras chocaba con las rocas, la corriente se volvió calmada, la lámpara llegó a la orilla de un lago, se ve una sombra, revisa una libreta de dibujos con descripciones, voltea varias páginas, ve un dibujo parecido a la lámpara, la agarra y se va...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este será un fanfic de el crosover que no se pudo hacer de estas dos marcas de juguetes(se que los guionistas y directores tenían ideas diferentes, agregaré algún elemento por aquí).</p><p>Qué disfruten la "película".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>